oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:I IZ BEAST
Hi Guys! If want a logo like mine, which is the one on the right, then just write down what you want it to say, and i'll make it a random font, color and background. i'll put it right on your talk page, so please put a link to your home page here. if you don't like the style, then i'll make a new one, and i'll keep doing this until you are saticfied. Please write all of this in a comment on this page, the talk page. There is a format/example of what it should look like at the bottom of this page. Please write all of your requests like that one and enjoy. You can use these as a "Pull-in" to your site and get them to have more saticfaction. Thanks, I IZ BEAST My Favourite Recipes page Hi, I've moved your favourite recipes page into your userspace (the bit of the wiki that's essentially yours), as article space isn't really meant for pages specific to one user. You can access it here. Regards, RichardJ 10:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Like I said above, I have moved the page into your userspace, it is now found as User:I IZ BEAST/My Favorite Recipes. Would you mind explaining why you have repeatedly removed recipes from the recipe list without an explanation? (1, 2, 3) If you're going to delete recipes, please give a reason in the edit summary, otherwise people might misinterpret your actions. Thanks, RichardJ 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, you're right, they don't appear to work. Apologies for not checking them first! Just remember to put a reason in the edit summary next time. RichardJ 19:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think I see what you're getting at when you say you want to get at the pages faster, but the way to do that from different spellings, etc. is to use redirects, rather than simply a copypaste of the content. To create a redirect you put #REDIRECTtarget_page in the source for the redirected page. I've changed Baker-Bertrand Particals to be such a redirect. This way we only have to update one lot of content, rather than many. RichardJ 22:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Format of the logo request I'd like a logo that says "Put what you want it to say here". Thanks, I IZ BEAST (A link to your home page) Editing other user's userpages Please do not edit the userspace of other users without their permission. Consider this a first, friendly warning. RichardJ 23:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The contents It'll appear after enough individual comments have been made, as far as I know. EDIT: Look, there it is now :P Gdude2002, 09:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Custom logo What do you mean by a custom logo? Also, please sign your posts with the four tildes (~) - You'll find them either to the left of your "1" key or over your # key. Or just click the signature button. Gdude2002 16:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC)